Complete Hypnosis
by Hanataba
Summary: Aizen x Harribel: One shot. In the midst of her battle with Captain Hitsugaya and the two vizards, Aizen transports Harribel back to his chambers at Hueco Mundo.


Complete Hypnosis

Aizen x Harribel: One shot. In the midst of her battle with Captain Hitsugaya and the two vizards, Aizen transports Harribel back to his chambers at Hueco Mundo.

Note: may contain spoilers if you have not seen the Bleach episodes in the 280s. I don't own Bleach! I think the term for this is lemon? When life gives you Bleach, make lemonade! ^.^

* * *

"Shortie, shortie, shortie, shortie!" the ironically short blonde child kept screeching at the young Captain. I stopped midair – this game had gone on for long enough. I had to finish the three of them. I had to avenge my fraccion; avenge my fallen comrades – even Baraggan. I glared at the raven-haired woman with the red glasses. She seemed my biggest threat. She wasn't afraid to keep attacking me head on, even managing to cut me. I will kill this strange woman first. Maybe then, I can eliminate Captain Hitsugaya and that other pest. I raised my weapon as the two women drew their hollow masks across their sombre faces. "I _will_ finish you," I taunted. "Casca–"

My eyes widened. I could recognise that spiritual pressure anywhere. It was the only one that made me feel even emptier than I already do; a spiritual pressure that could form a heart in my chest to have it torn out. "Lord Aizen..." I stammered. I felt a fool, breathing hard and sweating beneath my master. How pathetic must I look? That these pests could even challenge me; it was ludicrous. I eased my head around to look at him. Lord Aizen's dark eyes warmed me, yet made me shiver as if a thousand needles prickled my skin. He instilled fear in me like a child to be beaten by their father. He smiled. "What is it?" I asked.

"Lord Aizen?" I didn't want to believe it. I gulped, watching him unsheathe his sword. I could never tell what he was thinking, but I knew whatever the result of his actions I would be humiliated. If he killed me for my incompetence – without me avenging my fraccion – my death would be meaningless. Everything I have done for Lord Aizen and for the women of Hueco Mundo would be for nothing. If he obliterated my enemies, I would bring shame upon my name; perhaps even be demoted from Tres Espada. I maintained my composure. At least I had my dignity.

I winced seeing Lord Aizen slash all three of my opponents in one swift movement. I felt relieved; their blood gushing into the air, mirroring my subordinates'. As they plummeted to the ground, something clamped around my waist making me heave forward. I felt like my stomach pressed against my inner mouth. I squeezed my eyes closed in pain. It must have been Gin or Kaname taking me back to Hueco Mundo to be punished. I wouldn't fight; I let this person take me away, feeling the atmosphere change.

The air around me was cold and still once again. We were definitely back in the Hollow world, now. I opened my eyes to the white walls of the palace. Kaname was carrying me at his side. "I can walk for myself," I muttered. He ignored me. Gin was sauntering besides him, retaining that dangerously smug look he always had on his face. That look irritated me. "Don't waste your breath," he said. "Kaname is just doing as Aizen instructed." I badly wanted to break free, but there was no point. I knew how strong these men were. I stared at Kaname's moving feet gliding across the tiles. "I am going to be punished," I presumed. "Punished?" Gin raised a brow. "Oh dear, do we come across as wicked? Kaname, we must be doing something wrong." Gin laughed. "No one is going to punish you, Tier." I hated being called by my first name so casually, especially by Gin. "Lord Aizen wants to see you; that's all. Try to relax. He understands you fought well for him." All the tension in my body loosened. Lord Aizen was not ashamed of me – I had not disappointed him. I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop a smile forming on my stupid face. I was going to see my master.

When we reached those characteristic grand white doors, I held my breath. Once inside, I was tossed to the ground like a cur. I turned to glare at Kaname, but the doors were already closed. As I looked up to Lord Aizen, I was suddenly drowned in his spiritual pressure. I couldn't lift myself from the floor, sweat breaking at my forehead. "You have come to me," he uttered at his throne. I couldn't breathe, stripped of air. "Yes, Lord Aizen," I whispered. My throat was dry. He stood from his seat, advancing towards me. Every step closer suffocated me more and more. By the time his feet were affront of my hands, I couldn't move at all. I just lay sprawled underneath him, twitching for air. "Are you alright, Harribel?" he asked with such compassion. Was he mocking me? The weight of his spiritual pressure plunged against my body, pressing me onto the cold tile. Gin must've lied; I was being punished. Lord Aizen was going to kill me – literally crush me with his spiritual pressure. "Forgive me, my Lord," I mouthed. I didn't know if he saw what I said; there was no way I could talk like this. I couldn't even scream, feeling my bones twist. "Please."

My body sprang back up. Air rushed into my lungs. I was breathing manically on the ground, grateful. I held my rising and falling chest, gazing up at Lord Aizen. "Thank you," I whimpered. I felt so weak and full of shame, pursing my lips. Only Lord Aizen had seen me like this; I never ever let my cool and calm mask crack. A smirk crept onto his face, but then diminished into a frown. "Speak up and stand when addressing me." I flinched at his harsh tone. Still wary of him, I slowly sat on my knees then stood up to face him. "Hmph." He ran his fingers through his chestnut hair, looking aside. That smooth motion always fluttered my stomach. I wonder if he knew that.

At that moment, I remembered I was still in my Resurreccion form. The pain of my injuries resurfaced and I wrapped my waist with my arms, feeling a cramp. Though my eyes were glued to the floor, I could feel Lord Aizen's gaze. I still wasn't sure what he was going to do with me. "I see you sustained injuries," he stated. "It is nothing that could inhibit my abilities, Lord Aizen." He locked his palm around my wrist and jolted my arm upwards above my head. Pain struck through my arm like a bolt of lightning. I could've screeched, but instead only let out a grunt. He narrowed his eyes at me, pulling and twisting my arm like I was some sort of toy. Did he not believe me? Did he want me to feel pain? "Lord Aizen, I am fine," I quietly groaned through teeth. "Oh really?"

He grabbed my sunny locks, tugging my head to the side whilst he held both of my arms behind my back. His eyes scanned me. The stretch through my neck tore open a gash on my upper back – one that I hadn't noticed until now. The burning of my flesh let a small cry escape from my lips. His hands bounced off of my body, letting me go. "You have been wounded, Harribel." Those words made me feel so worthless. "But, Lord Aizen–" "I've brought you back here because you are not capable of fighting for me any longer." My chest crumbled. My worst nightmare had come true. "I am not weak. I can still fight." I was desperate to convince him. I had dedicated my life to serving this man – this man that saved me and my comrades. I owed him everything, even my life. I would rather sacrifice myself in his name on the battle field than stay alive, lurking in the shadows of Las Noches like a coward. "It doesn't matter," he said. "I have another use for you here." I was a soldier; I did not have 'another use.' So he was to demote me? I dared to look into his eyes. He smiled. "Come," he beckoned. Lord Aizen strolled towards another door. I followed him, unsure of what he meant.

He opened the door to a dark room. Was this some sort of torture space for enemies? Was I to be locked away? My body was heating up. I closed my eyes hearing the door close behind us. The light clicked on. I slowly raised my lids, confused at what was in my view. The room was bare; only Lord Aizen stood next to a large bed. This must have been his private chambers. No one had ever seen it before. Was that my punishment – to serve as his chambermaid? That would surely disgrace me. He cocked his head, summoning me closer. I complied. I didn't want to disrespect him, so didn't stand too close.

Lord Aizen grabbed my hand and held my body against his. I was in shock. He smelled my hair then skimmed his soft lips against my grazed cheeks, down to my mouth. He kissed me. I didn't know how to respond, my body immobile. His cool body coated mine; his lips taste of mint. His tongue rolled into my mouth as his hands swarmed under my skirt. My eyes and ears were open the whole time. I could see Lord Aizen's handsome face – I could hear his grunts of pleasure. What he was doing to me – groping my thighs, stretching his tongue deep into my throat – made my face burn. The tingling sensation he gave me masked my pain. I moaned when his hands reached between my legs. My master was touching me there. It was too much. I pulled away.

Lord Aizen's hands cupped my back. One hand slid down to my buttocks, pinching it. I winced, embarrassed. He laughed. I understand now. He was to punish me by making me his plaything – the ultimate demotion. I would never be able to walk through the palace with my head held high again. I would only be known as 'Aizen's whore.' I didn't want that. "Is this my punishment?" I queried, looking away from him. It only made him laugh harder. He peeled the bones wrapping my breasts, exposing me. I quickly covered myself, but he confined my arms. Staring at them, he remarked, "Why must everything be punishments with you?" He pressed his nails into my breasts, suckling on them. I was filled with ecstasy. The way Lord Aizen's tongue tickled my buds felt so good, but also sickening. He was my Lord – he adopted me like a father. Doing such things with him must be wrong.

He sucked harder, grinding his teeth against me. I couldn't help but moan again. I felt his smile on my bud. He stopped licking me. "Can't a man want a woman?" Yes, of course they could. It was natural; the very force that drove life. As much of an idiot as I felt, I brushed my fingertips against the slip of skin exposed through his top. I could feel my blood rushing to my womanhood. I wanted Lord Aizen now, but I was too proud to say. "And can't a woman want a man?" he concluded. If I had a heart, it would be racing. I stupidly slid my hands underneath his attire, touching his pallid skin. His smiled widened. I let his top drop past my digits and pressed my breasts against his chest. He raised my chin and kissed me again.

This time our tongues wrestled, fighting to enter the other's mouth. I wrapped my arms around his broad back as he fell atop of me on the bed, kissing me harder. I loved the way his body cooled mine, now hot with passion. I tied my legs around his waist, instinctively grinding against him. I broke our kiss to speak. "Lord Aizen–" He wouldn't let me. His mouth slammed against mine again, his hands fondling my skirt. I wanted it off just as much as he did. I had always found him attractive, but never imagined actually being with him. He rolled me atop of him. "Pleasure me," he demanded. For a second I felt degraded, but I wanted him so badly I didn't care. I shuffled back, pulled down his trousers and engulfed him.

I didn't waste any time, swallowing him down to his groin. I wanted to show him how much I needed him. I swirled my tongue up and down his skin so fast my eyes twitched. His shaft was stretching my mouth – it was so big. I was choking on him, but I would prove I could take it. Lord Aizen just watched me with his hands behind his back as I bobbed up and down his hardened extension. My mouth glazed him as I kept sucking, straining my neck. I held my hair back; he didn't help me. "Faster," he said. I was already going as fast as my neck and shoulders would allow. I gagged, the glaze bubbling at my mouth. I looked into his eyes as his member stroked the back of my throat; he looked unsatisfied. He clamped my head between his two hands and bucked me up and down at his desired pace. I felt my muscles tighten, tired. I tried to muffle 'stop', but the words couldn't leave with him on my tongue. A few tears rolled down the sides of my burning cheeks; he was hurting me.

Despite the obvious discomfort on my face, Lord Aizen kept screwing my mouth, somehow managing to get faster. He then abruptly exploded in me. His release was singeing hot; I desperately needed to breathe, but he held me against him. His eyes narrowed at me. "Swallow all of it." My eyes stinging, I gulped hard, taking in as much of his bitter release as possible. Even when I was done, he still squelched me against him. I pushed my hands against his waist to break free, but he was too strong. I shuffled violently – I wouldn't die like this. He smirked watching me struggle, then unchained me. Once again, Lord Aizen left me breathless. Some of his juices oozed from my lips onto my chest. He glared at me again. Like a fool, I licked myself clean.

As soon as I mopped the last trace of white from my Demerara skin, he dropped my hips onto his and thrust inside me. I shrieked out in painful pleasure. The friction of our bodies set me alight. He grabbed my jouncing breasts as I continued to ride him. My skirt rode up my waist the faster I bucked my hips – he just tore it off my body, a nuisance, then continued to touch me. I could feel myself melting onto him. The way Lord Aizen hit my walls literally made me shiver. I was crying like some carnal beast, but this was amazing. My master was actually making-love to me. Of all the women of Las Noches, he desired me. Maybe being his plaything would have its perks.

He swiftly lifted me up in his arms and thrashed into me, standing on his knees. I let my head roll back to touch the sheets. Like this, my entrance lengthened so I could accommodate all of him. He shoved his shaft deeper inside me so my lower lips kissed his hips. "Auuuah...Lord Aizen!" I sealed my mouth with both palms; I wouldn't let anyone else hear me like this. His slate eyes lay intent on mine as he mercilessly pounded me, gripping my waist tighter. This was so embarrassing; my juices were spraying against our bodies every time he slid back. How could he make me produce so much of this? "Touch yourself," he said, strangely calm. Only I was sweating, breathing hard – blushing. Did this not affect him at all? Did this mean nothing to him? I couldn't care less. It felt too good.

I didn't hesitate, unsealing my lips and squeezing my breasts together. Tickling my firm buds... having two places stimulated at once rinsed my bloods vessels with an erotic ecstasy. He kept watching me as my chest bounced every time we collided; as I kept doing as he asked. I wonder what stimulating all three places might feel like. I could see Lord Aizen was enjoying this. I stroked the wet folds between my legs with one hand as I continued to pinch my breasts. My muscles in a spasm, I cried ecstatically. Was it that easy for me to reach bliss? I kept rubbing myself, feeling my vibrating ridged walls hug his shaft. Lord Aizen moaned as a clear liquid shot out of me onto his chest. I cringed – now he was covered in my juices.

He tossed my legs above his neck, driving madly into me. I could feel Lord Aizen's manhood throbbing – was he going to release again? My mouth tasted salty. I would help him. I wound my hips against him with each thrust, moaning louder and louder. Now, I didn't care if anyone heard me – my master liked to hear my cry. He grunted as my walls circled him. He closed his eyes, slowing down; Lord Aizen looked so good, the way his hair fell onto his face. This felt so dirty; he was drawing himself all the way out to the tip, then sliding back deep inside me. Lord Aizen then withdrew from my entrance, stroking himself using my juices as lubricant; seeing him do that made me curl up. Without thinking, I whirled my tongue around his head as he pumped his hand faster. Lord Aizen's chuckle echoed throughout the room as his thick creamy discharge gushed onto my face. The heat of it felt wonderful; I wanted to rub it all over my body.

He shoved his member into my mouth, laughing as I pleasured him again. I must have looked so pathetic, the way I was throwing myself at him. My tongue rippled against his skin; his member smelled so manly – like eucalyptus. I pulled off of him. "Thank you, Lord Aizen," I said, a fool.

He clasped my shoulders and stopped laughing.

"I'm done with you."

Pain flooded my body that I couldn't scream. Was that _my_ blood on the sheets? Why was warm blood seeping from my waist? I fell back, looking up at him. His eyes almost looked right through me, as if I were nothing. "Lord...Aizen..." I could feel the blood moving up my throat. As my vision darkened, the white walls became blue sky. The sun was shining. The human world?

"Have you forgotten the power of my Kyōka Suigetsu, Harribel?" Why was I in the sky once more, surrounded by these annoying pests? Lord Aizen was clothed, his sword in his hands. He must have struck me.

"Complete hypnosis."

Of course – it was all a lie, an illusion. He humiliated me. With the little energy I had left, I raised my Tiburon and cut that bastard in half. How dare he mock me? How dare he strike me after all I have sacrificed for him? Seeing him disintegrate into thin air calmed me. I clutched my wound, coughing blood. My surrounding enemies were in disbelief as I held my chest.

My eyes popped out, seeing a blade run through my hand. My blood sprayed in the air. It only hurt for a second, but then I felt nothing. "I told you, you cannot fight for me any longer," he uttered. That bastard – it was another illusion! Why would he do this to me? Aizen appeared before my eyes, smiling the same way he did when he was making-love to me – when I thought he was making-love to me. "Gin, Kaname. Let's finish this."

"I don't understand..."

"In the end, your sacrifice would achieve nothing. I'm cutting my losses."

Did he not realise no world was without sacrifice...?

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think as this was my first time writing a first-person fanfic, similarly writing Aizen x Harribel. Usually, I just write Byakuya x Yoruichi! I hope you enjoyed it. Happy reading!


End file.
